Talk:Purdy
Concerns *More quotes. *''Midnight'' could use a little detailing, same goes for The Last Hope. Though I crossed it out, maybe some quotes from Dovewing's Silence would be good too. ~Skiddley Riddley ♫ ♪ 03:07, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Color I thought Purdy was a gray tabby tom. As of The Fourth Apprentice, he is listed has a, "plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle." '''Maybe you read it wrong. Dryfang 00:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) hes definetly a tabby thats what i think. ''ravenwing woot woot! ''' Cut up kittypet I don't think he was all cut up as a kittypet. Considering that he was cared for by a Twoleg, I would be led to assume that he would have been in far better condition. Someone can take it up with the people who do his art. ;) 19:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) He was with a twoleg, true, but after his twoleg died, he was a loner. He got in scuffles with other cats once in a while, and he was old, so he was bound to be missing a patch of hair here or there. 21:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Desc Why isnt tabby in heis desc? he is said to be a tabby in every book. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 23:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Quotes I put in a quote for Purdy. Mossclaw 17:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Edit: I put in a second quote as well a few minutes later. Mossclaw 17:08, December 10, 2011 (UTC) First, you don't need to put a new section for something you did for the concerns list. Just strike out the part you did on the list and then optionally put your signature next to it. Also, please make sure the quotes are talking about his personality rather than what he did. Try finding something that ''describes him. 17:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Age Okay, I think that Purdy is way to old. He's older then Mousefur! That's saying something. Please take this kind of chatter to the forums. -Russetsun- (talk) 04:39, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Starclan? In Moonrise, he says, "Great Starclan! I never reckoned I'd see you again!" Although he is a loner and doesn't know or believe of Starclan. Could this be added in his trivia? 08:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) He could have picked it up from the Clan cats, and learned about StarClan from them, so I'm not entirely sure on that. It is actually mentioned in the Moonrise section of mistakes in the warriors series, here, so I'm just wondering... 09:52, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Quotes Should any quotes from Bramblestar's Storm ''be added? Or is what he has enough? Xx♠Za☺Blitz♠xX 03:29, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I think one from Bramblestar's Storm would be good. Stealthfire star (talk) 08:12, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Dawn (mentioning) I know he didn't appear but wasn't he mentioned in some place? Xx♠Za☺Blitz♠xX 15:48, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know. ''Was he? Not all characters are mentioned in every book. If it's not on his page, then there's a good chance he wasn't mentioned, since he wasn't a normal supporting character until later on in the series. More Quotes What is the minimum amount of quotes Purdy should have to cross out one of the concerns? ~Skiddley Riddley ♫ ♪ 22:33, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :As many as you feel comfortable with having. There's no set limit, and people will find and remove ones as they see fit later down the road. Feel free to cross it out whenever you think he has enough quotes. Image His image isn't showing up on my screen, and not after I refresh it either. Afterlife It's been confirmed on Kate's Facebook. My baby went to StarClan, and it's kinda been revealed how he actually died. I'd add it to the page myself, but the cite isn't showing up correctly. ~Skiddley Riddley ♫ ♪ 14:17, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Okay so I kind of figured out how citing works again, but the post-death thingy and his StarClan name still need to be added. I also don't know if the Cause of Death should be changed although Kate told me his heart gave out. I don't wana make a silly mistake and that's why I'm addressing this on the talk page ~Skiddley Riddley ♫ ♪ 15:01, April 16, 2017 (UTC)